Bill's Punishments
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: Bill is trapped in human form and lives with his boyfriend Ford and his family at the Mystery Shack. When Bill misbehaves, Ford punishes him.


Chapter 1 "Why did we come down here?" Bill asked curiously as Ford and himself entered the secret lab. "You've never had a problem scolding me in front of the others before."

Ford, dreading what he was about to do to the unsuspecting demon, steeled himself as he walked over and sat in his big armchair-the very chair he and Bill snuggled in every night.

Shaking his head to keep his focus, he looked sadly at the grinning Bill.

"I'm not just scolding you this time." He said firmly. "I'm spanking you."

Bill tilted his head. "Spanking? What's that?" he asked quizzically.

Ford face palmed.

He had depended on the 'all-knowing' demon to at least know what that was.

But it appeared Bill never paid human punishments any mind, which seemed odd for him.

Ford opened his mouth to explain, then decided against it.

"You'll just have to learn." He said just as firmly as before. "Now come here."

Bill had raised his eyebrows at Ford's tone. "No." he said smugly. "If you want me you come get me." Then he ran.

Ford watched him dash for the door, laughing, only to find it locked.

Bill stopped.

Without turning, he spoke. "Ok Sixter, you're scaring me. You never lock me in, ever. What's up?"

Ford refused to answer. "Come here." Was all he said.

Bill turned and folded his arms across his chest with a huff. "I'm not coming. You have to get me if you want me."

"One…" Ford began counting.

Bill knew what that meant; he had been counted at before, and had lost special privileges like desert and cuddles before bed when he refused to come by three.

Stomping his feet in frustration, Bill slowly made his way over to the bigger man, scowling.

Bill timed it so he arrived right as Ford said three.

"I'm here." He announced in annoyance. "Now what?"

"I'm sorry Bill, but this has to be done." Ford apologized as he took a strong grip on the demon's arms and forced him over his lap.

Bill's eye had widened as soon as Ford touched him, and he began struggling madly.

"You can't do this to me!" he shouted, kicking and thrashing. "I've seen this done and I'm not allowing it! Put me down Sixter! PUT ME DOWN!"

The demon screamed and fought some more, but Ford was stronger then he was and pinned him to his lap.

"NOOOO!" Bill screamed, and Ford felt immense guilt.

He expected the demon to kick up a fuss, but not this badly.

"Bill, listen to me." He pleaded, then let out a yell of his own when Bill bit him.

He restrained himself from swatting the demon before he had explained why he was doing this.

Bill opened his mouth only to bite again, and Ford quickly gripped his jaw in his hand and turned his face up to look him in his smoldering yellow eye.

"Bill, calm down and listen." He ordered.

Bill stuck out his long tongue and hissed at him, hurt and anger wrote all over his face.

Ford stared his boyfriend down until Bill seemed to calm himself.

"I've told you time and time again not to tease Dipper like that, and you never stop. I warned you that there would be punishment involved if you teased him badly again, and I always keep my word."

"But I didn't know you would ever do this!" Bill spat.

Ford petted down his back, noticing that Bill was starting to shake.

"Its only because I care about you that I do this." He soothed.

Bill shook his head vigorously. "If you cared you would let me have my fun with Pinetree." He complained.

"No." Ford replied tightly. "No, I will not have you humiliating my nephew in front of his friends, destroying his stuff, and hurting him all in the name of your fun."

Bill scowled deeper.

"Will you let me punish you now, or are you going to keep acting like a little child and fighting me on this?" Ford queried sternly.

Bill considered, then sighed. "Get it over with." He grumbled, but Ford caught the hint of fear on his face before he turned it away.

Ford briefly rubbed his back before raising his hand for the first swat.

Gritting his teeth, he brought his hand down heavily on Bill's rear.

The demon jumped at the sudden sting, but otherwise remained still and silent.

Ford repeated the action, this time not stopping at a single spank and liberally peppering Bill's bottom with firm smacks.

Bill leaned his forehead on Ford's thigh, trying hard not to cry or panic.

Ever since he had been trapped in this human body, he had discovered that pain was not as fun when it was your own body being hurt.

He had seen other demons pinned down and hit like this; they always ended humiliated, bleeding, and often raped.

He was confused as to why his beloved Ford would do anything like that to him, and the burning pain in his aft wasn't helping a bit.

Almost without meaning too, he reached out and took Ford's other hand in both of his, squeezing tightly as he fought back tears.

Ford was now spanking him at an unbearable pace, and Bill was sorely regretting having ever pushed Dipper into that mud puddle and laughing at his futile attempts to get up without Bill kicking him back down.

He shifted unhappily, sniffling.

Ford heard him sniffle, and bit his lip as he increased the force behind his swats.

He wanted Bill to apologize before he stopped, but he was unsure of how far he could go without truly hurting him.

Bill began kicking his legs once he felt the harder smacks, squeezing his eye shut to try and keep back the tears.

At once Ford swatted his thighs and ordered him to keep still.

Bill let out a small cry of pain when his sensitive thighs were struck, and his trembling increased.

He stilled, but only out of fear of further punishment.

Ford felt as if his hand was going to break from Bill's grip, but he didn't pull away, wanting to offer some form of comfort while he was hurting his lover so.

Somewhere around the 58th swat, Bill could hold back his tears no longer and Ford felt a rain of tears dribble onto his hand.

A few more swats and Bill was sobbing, holding Ford's hand up to his face as he cried.

Ford gulped back his own tears and was glad he was not spanking Bill bare, certain his rear was bright red by now.

Ford kept raining hard swats on Bill's bottom, but suddenly Bill began to cry out, "Sixter, you're hurting me! Sixter you're hurting me!" over and over.

Ford couldn't take it anymore and scooped the wailing Bill into his arms, shushing and trying to calm him.

"No more no more!" Bill sobbed, clutching Ford like a baby. "Please, I won't do it again! Stop hurting me, please! I-I can't breath!"

"Billberry, shhhh, its ok, its done, calm down my kitten, shhh its alright." Ford soothed his bawling demon and slowly Bill began to calm down, though he was still shaking like a leaf and wheezing as he tried to breath.

Ford was upset, not having meant to cause Bill to have a panic attack.

For a long time they sat there, Ford rocking back and forth while rubbing Bill's back, and Bill clinging to Ford like he was going to disappear on him.

Once Bill had calmed to just sniffles and hiccups, Ford sat him carefully on his lap, wiping the sticky tears from his face.

"What happened Bill?" he asked, concerned.

"You, you," Bill gasped and keened.

"Shh sugarpie, shh baby shh." Ford petted his hair and held him close until he calmed again.

"Will, Will," Bill gulped and continued. "I-I seen the Gleefuls do this to him and-and I was sc-scared you would-you would." He whimpered. "Hurt me like they hurt him." He finished in a whisper.

Ford was shocked.

Bill had of course filled them in on his twin brother, trapped in an alternate universe Bill could not break into, yet could see all that went on there.

The mere thought that Bill worried he would be so horrifically abused stung Ford like nothing else could.

"Bill." He said sadly. "I would never ever hurt you like that. I would never have spanked you had I known you would have thought that."

Bill perked up. "So you'll never spank me again?" he inquired hopefully.

Ford chuckled softly. "No, I have a feeling there will be many more trips over my knees for you." He smoothed Bills' hair again.

"Fuck." Bill muttered, and Ford lightly smacked his aching rear.

"OW!" Bill yelped and jumped. "What was that for?"

"You know we don't allow swearing in this household." Ford reminded him sternly.

"You don't need to hit me for it." Bill muttered.

Ford chuckled again as Bill pouted at him, then hugged him close.

"How about a nap?" he suggested with a yawn, and Bill copied him.

Ford and Bill snuggled together in their big armchair and drifted off to sleep.

Bill felt safer and more loved then he had in, forever, and he didn't want to admit it but being spanked had done him a world of good.

Not that he'd ever tell Ford though.

He didn't want to make it seem as if spanking him was ever a good idea.


End file.
